Frozensoul
by wulfenheim
Summary: Issei is transported into Azeroth and becomes the champion of the Lichking. What will happen when he returns to his own world? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

**THE FROZENSOUL**

chapter 1

Issei was lying on his bed, crying. They were defeated by Riser during the rating game and Rias has accepted to be his bride. Rias told him that he did well, but well was not enough. He was simply too weak against Riser. Rias had trusted him to do his best and he fails her when she needed him most. More tears escaped his eyes as he thought about what had happened.

_FLASHBACK:_

"A brat like you could never defeat me!" yelled Riser as he threw a ball of fire towards Issei. The fireball hit Issei square in the chest and exploded.

"Rias! This new pawn of yours is nothing but a weakling!" said Riser as he turned to face Rias.

"Do not insult my servants!" yelled Rias, as she made a sphere made from her power of destruction.

"You've tried that before. It cannot even harm me!" said Riser in an arrogant tone. Rias threw the ball at Riser, who didn't even attempt to dodge. Riser took a direct hit from the sphere, but his wounds disappeared after a few seconds of getting hit. A bright red light from his right side suddenly took his attention. He turned to face it and saw Issei who was charging up his boosted gear.

"I thought you had learned your lesson!?" yelled Riser who charged up 2 fire spheres from both hands.

"I will not lose to an asshole like you!" yelled Issei as he leaped forward with a punch that was amed for Riser's face. Riser just hurled both of the fire spheres he had created at Issei. The spheres collided with Issei's arm and exploded. Riser could clearly see from the smoke, an unconscious Issei. He was about to throw another fire sphere when he suddenly felt a wave of energy colliding against his back. It was Rias who threw the wave of destruction towards Riser.

"You people never learn do you?" said Riser as he approached Rias, who instantly charged up another sphere made from her power of destruction.

"I guess i'll have to end this fight quickly" said Riser, a grin visible on his face. He then charge up 2 giant spheres of fire and threw it at Rias, who also threw her sphere of destruction towards Riser. The 2 forces collided in an epic surge of energies and colors, sending everyone, except Rias and Riser, flying away.

In the end, Riser won and Rias became his new bride. Isse had woken up mid-fight and was powerless to help, he was forced to watch as Rias was blown away by the fire spheres.

_FLASHBACK END:_

'I'm too weak to defend her!' he mentally yelled, causing more tears to come out of his eyes. He suddenly stood up and looked at a picture of him and the rest of the club members.

"Crying won't help. I have to get stronger" he said as he gently placed the picture back to its original position. He looked out his window and exhaled deeply before he went to his cabinet and took out his practice gear. He then proceeded to exit his house through the window.

Issei decided to train alone, since everyone else was at the Gremory mansion, discussing the wedding. Issei was invited, but he declined. He started to walk up to the nearest mountain, intending to find peace and quiet. He sat down on the wet grass and started to meditate.

ISSEI'S MINDSCAPE:

"Ddraig!" Issei yelled at the dragon who had his back turned.

"What do you want?" asked the dragon.

"You know damn well what i want!" Issei said. "I want to be stronger" he said.

"Your body is still too weak to become more powerful" responded Ddraig."You lack everything to be a powerful sacred gear wielder. Strength, determination and goals" said Ddraig. "Your dream is to be a harem king? That's the most pathetic dream i've ever heard of!" he yelled. "You are pathetic!" Ddraig yelled.

Issei was stunned, he didn't know what to say, think or do. Everything Ddraig said was true, his dream was to be a harem king and it was actually quite a pathetic dream. The mindlink was instantly cut off and he was now back to his physical self.

Issei was kneeling, he was looking at the ground, his arms were hanging loosely from his shoulders and his expression was that of anger.

He started to lash out towards a nearby tree, causing it to break into thousands of tiny pieces.

'I'm too weak!' he screamed in his mind before destroying another tree.

'I couldn't protect her!' he mentally screamed again, before lashing out at another tree.

'She's suffering because of my weakness!' he mentally screamed before uprooting a tree directly from the ground and throwing it away in a random direction. Issei didn't notice, but his sacred gear was now glowing violently. The atmosphere around him became more and more distorted as he continued destroying his surroundings. He punched a tree, making it explode, but itwas also the last thing he did before his vison became black.

Issei woke up to the feeling of something very cold against his face. He stood up and noticed that the entire area was covered in snow and ice. In distance, he could clearly see a giant tower which looked liked it was made of ice. He reached it and to his surprise, it was indeed made of ice, the only thing that stood-out were 2 giant metallic doors at the base of the tower. He approached it, but strangely, the giant doors opened on their own. Inside was an icy chamber with a lot of skeletons, either hanging from the ceiling or just randomly lying on the cold floor. He continued walking until he found a stairway which was made entirely out of ice. He walked up to the top, not knowing what he might find. His eyes marvelled at the sight of a frozen man who was clad in strange armour and held 2 swords that looked closely similar to each other. His expression quickly turned to shock when the frozen man opened his eyes and eyes around him suddenly broke. The man stood up from what seemed to be his throne and walked towards Issei.

"You are the one" the man said with a voice that sounded like 2 people were speaking at the same time.

"What do you mean?" answered Issei, shivering from the amount of energy this man gave-out.

"A long time ago, there was a prophecy. That a warrior from another world would become my champion and lead my armies to victory" said the man. The phrase, "from another world", clearly struck a nerve in Issei.

"Umm. Where am i?" asked Issei.

"This is northrend, the roof of the world, and it is also my kingdom" answered the man.

"Your are a king?" asked Issei, still shivering from either the cold or from fear.

"Yes, my name is Arthas Menethil, otherwise known as the Lichking" he answered.

"How exactly did i end up here?" Issei asked.

"The prophecy said that the chosen warrior had failed a certain task and considered himself as a weakling, he than ventured forth into the unkown, seeking to become more powerful" answered the Lichking, causing Issei's eyes to widen. The Lichking had described what happened to him, perfectly.

"I can give you power beyond your wildest dreams, just become my champion and lead my armies against Azeroth" said Arthas.

"Will i trully become powerful if i accept your offer?" asked Issei, now standing up and facing the Lichking directly.

"Yes, power beyond your wildest dreams" asnwered the Lichking.

"Then i accept" answered Issei. The lichking only gave out a grin, he spoke a few words and at first, nothing happened. Issei suddenly felt cold and noticed a strange sensation on his left arm. The boosted gear suddenly detached and shattered like glass. His vision becam dull and blurry, the last thing he noticed was being encased in ice.

Issei awakened in the same room and saw Arthas sitting on his throne, just looking at Issei. He could feel his body had become stronger, but there were some other changes. His skin was now extremely pale and his hair was as white as freshly fallen snow.

"You are reborn" said the Lichking. "Hyoudo Issei is no more! You shall be forever known as Issei Wintersoul" he said, grabbing a strange sword.

"Take this blade" said the Lichking, who was handing out a strange blade, which emitted ghostly trails, towards Issei. Issei gladly took the sword and felt power surging inside him.

"Frozenwrath, brother of Froustmourne, is now your blade" he said as the blade began to glow a deep blue.

"You and the blade are meant to be together" said the Lichking while chuckling. Issei was enjoying his time taking a few swings with the blade.

"It's time to give the armour that's worthy of your title as champion" said the Lichking, walking down at the stairs, Issei followed closely behind him. They entered another chamber which looked liked it had a giant forge which was made entirely from ice. Arthas walked towards it and a strange blue spirit suddenly emerged from the darkness.

"What is thy bidding my lord?" asked the spirit.

"Make an armour, worthy of my champion" said the Lichking, facing towards Issei.

"I shall begin my work at once" said the spirit.

_5 HOURS LATER:_

The armour was finished in a metter of hours, Issei hade expected for it to finished in few weeks, perhaps even months, but the spirit created the armour in just 5 hours.

The armour closly resembled the armour of the Lichking, except for a few details. The cape was red, the armour plating was made from mithril, the armour itself was adorned with metallic skulls and it had a red hood instead of a helmet. The red hood covered most of his face, only his glowing eyes could be seen.

"It's time to meet the army you'll be leading" said the Lichking, who began to walk towards the 2 giant doors from earlier.

They walked through the blizzard as if there was nothing, Issei was even shocked to see that he wasn't frozen. They had reached a cliff which had an overview of the surrounding landscape.

"You should stand back" said the Lichking who drew out Froustmourne from his scabbard. He muttered a few words before stabbing the blade through the thick ice. The thick blanket of ice beneath the cliff began to collapse, revealing a massive army. Issei's eyes widened at the sight ot such an army, it had 10 giant bone dragons, millions of infantry men who were clad in heavy armor.

"Now you, my champion shall lead this army against the forces of Azeroth" said the Lichking.

"I will lead them my king" said Issei.

The forces of Lordaeron fell quickly to the might of the scourge and its new leader. Each confrontation ended in the same way, victory. in just 2 weeks, Lordaeron fell to the might of the scourge. The name Issei Wintersoul became feared throughout Azeroth, rumor even grew that he was the new Lichking. After a succesful campaigne against Lordaeron, the scourge now sets its eyes upon the distant lands of Kalimdor.

It had taken the scourge a grand total of 5 years just to drive the surviving elves, humans and orcs to the last stronghold near the base of the Worldtree for a last stand against the scourge. Issei, now leading an army of 25 million undead troops, now marches for the last stronghold. With a flick of his wrist, the siege had begun. The undead forces fired their catapults, hoping to break the defences, but the stronghold wa still holding.

"The walls will not stand for long" said Issei, signalling for another assault using the catapults. Suddenly, the eastern side of the wall began to crumble, revealing an opeing which would lead to the deaths of everyone inside. Issei then signalled all the troops to advance towards the eastern side. Once the troops entered, it was a massacre. Millions of elves,humans and orcs were slaughtered without mercy. None survived, and the Worltree was soon corrupted by the blight of the scourge. Azeroth now belonged to the Lichking. After reanimating all the corpses, Issei journeyed back to Northrend to meet the Lichking.

"You have served me well my champion, and for that i will give you 2 choices" said the Lichking, making Issei quite curious about his offer.

"You may remain here by my side to rule with me or i send you back to your world, along with my finest warriors to spare" said the Lichking. Issei decided without flinching.

"My lord, i have served you with my full loyalty, but i think it's time i return to my world" answered Issei. The Lichking made a hand gesture and 4 deathknights who were clad in dark armour, suddenly manifested in front of Issei.

"These are the finest warriors in the my personal army. Varn Winterchill, Alrud Frostmouth, Veila Frozenblade and Kel Snowbourne. They will serve you till there final death" said the Lichking. The 4 warriors knelt in front of Issei and all said in unison. "WE LIVE TO SERVE YOU LORD ISSEI!". Issei gave a quick nod before gesturing all of them to stand up. A portal suddenly opened and the 5 of them disappeared.

"Go and spread the terror of the scourge" said the Lichking before he encased himself in ice once again.

ISSEI'S POWERS:

**Extreme Telekenisis: **Allows Issei to manipulate any object/living thing, regardless of size or weight.

**Blood Freeze: **As the name suggests, this magical attack will freeze the blood of Issei's opponent, regardless of size.

**Soul Rip:** Issei forcefully rips out the soul of his opponent, making the physical body useless.

**Summon Undead Soldiers:** Issei summons an army of 1000-2000 undead cavalry units clad in heavy armor.

**Soul Slice: **Issei summons a spectral blade upon the opponent, slashing not the physical body, but the soul.

**Reanimate: **Issei resurrects a corpse by replacing the soul. The reanimated corpse retains the abilities of the body. The reanimated corpse exists only to serve Issei.

**Power of Corruption: **A different version of the Power of Destruction. It is dark blue in color and is more powerful than the power of destruction, but harder to manipulate. Issei is the only one who is capable of manipulating the power of corruption to its peak.

**Ice Creation and Manipulation: **Issei is capable of creating and manipulating ice that he creates using his own energy.

**Corruptor Form: **Issei takes on the form of a corruptor (imagine Deathwing, but with an icy theme instead of the flames), granting him nearly limitless powers.

**Seemingly Endless Stamina: **Issei has seemingly endless stamina. He is capable of running around the world 50 times without stopping, before he starts to pant.

**Increased Physical Strength: **Issei has equal strength to Alex Mercer. Becomes even stroger if he is angry.

**Soul Absorption: **Frozenwrath absorbs the souls of Issei's victims for later use.

**Wave of Obliteration: **Issei charges Frozenwrath and unleashes a colossal and highly compressed shockwave. (Imagine the accumulated shockwaves from a million nuclear bombs and focusing it into a single direction)

**Wings of the Frozen Eagle: **This new power, permanently replaced the bat-like wings of Issei. The wings are now giant blue feathered wings. Similar to angel wings, but larger and emitts a ghostly blue trail.

**Icewrath: **Issei summons his horse, Icewrath.

_ISSEI'S NEW WEAPONS:_

**Frozenwrath: **The twin of Froustmourne. It has the same looks, but Frozenwrath looks more like ice that was formed into a sword, whereas Frostmourne is actuall metal.

**Chains of Corruption: **An unbreakable chain that freezes everything it touches, except for its master, which happens to be Issei.

_THAT'S ALL FOR NOW. PLS REVIEW_


	2. Chapter 2

**THE FROZENSOUL**

chapter 2

Issei spent 6 long years in the world of Azeroth, but he will soon find that his world hadn't changed.

The portal sent Issei and his servants, directly into the Underworld.

"It really hasn't changed a bit" said Issei, looking out into the distance.

"My lord, i have something important i need to share with you" said Kel.

"What is it?" answered Issei, turning to face Kel.

"Well my lord, according to the Lichking, 1 year in Azeroth is equal to 1 hour in this world" said Kel, shocking Issei.

"So it seems i can still save her" said Issei, now turning his head to the Gremory estate.

"Everyone stay close to me, and don't attack anyone unless i say so" said Issei.

"YES LORD ISSEI" said the 4 deathknights in unison.

The engagement parety had just begun, Riser was speaking to a few guests, and Rias was in her room.

"Rias-sama, i'm sure that an oppurtunity will present itelf" said Akeno, trying to comfort Rias.

"We've already lost. That was the oppurtunity" said Rias while sobbing. Akeno suddenly stepped forward towards Rias and hugged her.

"Thank you Akeno" said Rias, trying to wipe her tears. Out of nowhere, Riser arrives and walks towards Rias.

"We shouldn't keep the guests waiting for us" said Riser, a grin visible on his face. Riser extended his right hand and offered it to Rias, who grabbed it and walked began to walk with Riser. They both teleported into the main hall where everyone was waiting for them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to introduce to to you my bride, Rias Gremory" announced Riser. Rias took a step forward, revealing her very sad face.

Suddenly, a scream was heard. The sound of metal colliding, the sound of flesh being ripped and then, silence. One of the guests vomitted on the floor after hearing the grotesque sounds from outside. A sudden rustling on the ceiling suddenly took everyone's attention. A corpse fell from the ceiling, it was severely broken, the eyes were hanging loose, the legs were hanging unto a patch of skin from the knees, the chest was opened, revealing a broken ribcage, blood spurted everywhere, causng some of the guests to faint. Everyone recognized the clothing on the corpse, it was a Gremory guard. Everyone now turned their attention to the front door, where footsteps could be heard from the other side. The footsteps were heavy, each step sounded like metal colliding against stone. The large doors suddenly opened, an intense cold breeze entered the hall, sending some plates and food flying into the opposite direction. Everyone inside the hall saw 5 large figures just on the other side of the opened door. One of the figures started walking into the hall, each step sounded like metal colliding. Everyone saw a tall hooded man who was clad in a strange armour, his hair was deathly white, his hood covered most of his face except for his glowing blue eyes. Behind him, the other figures now revealed themselves, 3 men and 1 woman, all were clad in heavy armour.

"Shall we kill these people as well my lord?" asked Varn, making all the devils inside shiver, either from the cold or from fear.

"No, they don't threaten" answered Issei, his voice sounded like 2 people were speaking at the same time, making the devils either excited or afraid. Varn bowed and took a step back. 4 guards suddenly appeared in front of Issei, but as quickly as they appeared, the guards were now pushed against the wall by an unkown force (Telekinesis). Sirzechs was just watching from the shadows, quite impressed by Issei's telekinetic ability, although he did not know who the man was.

"Who the hell are you!?" yelled Riser. Issei just continued walking towards Riser and stopped just a few feet from him.

"I can smell your fear" said Issei. His voice was enough to intimidate Riser and other high-class devils behind him.

"Answer me!" yelled Riser, who summoned his fiery wings, hoping to intimidate the man in front of him.

"My name is irrelevant, what's important is my reason for being here" said Issei.

"What the hell are you here for?!" asked Riser.

"To challenge you to a rating game" answered Issei. Riser let out a burst of laughter upon hearing this.

"You challenge me? hahaha! You're not even worthy to fight someone like me" said Riser.

"Is the fire princess afraid? Perhaps you need mommy to encourage you?" said Issei, insulting Riser to his core.

"I accept your challenge, and let it be known to all, that i will make you suffer" said Riser.

"Why don't you bring your peerage with you?" asked Issei in a challenging tone.

"Hahaha! An excellent suggestion. Now i can watch you get beaten by ladies" said Riser. His peerage suddenly appeared behind him.

"Your servants against my servants" said Issei, gesturing his deathkights to move closer to him.

"Why don't we make this battle more interesting" said Issei, making Riser quite curious.

"I'm listening" answered Riser.

"If i win, then this marriage is off" said Issei. Rias's eyes widened upon hearing this.

'Who is this person?' Rias asked herself.

"And if i win?" said Riser.

"You decide on what you want to do, but those are my terms" said Issei.

"Fair enough" said Riser.

Their battle took place in an arena which was designed to hold the fights of powerful devils. Issei and Riser were 50 meters across each other, with Riser's servants in front of him and Issei's behind him.  
"The 4 of you will attack his servants, but leave him to me" said Issei. The deathknights only gave a nod before unsheathing their weapons. Varn had a large 2 handed spear, Alrud had a mace, Veila had a metal whip and Kel had a pair of swords. With the sound of a large bell, the battle had officially started. Riser's pawns were the first to engage, but they were cut down like twigs by the deathknights.

_Ile,Nel,Ni, Li, Marion, Burent, Shuriya and Mira, incapacitated._

The announcement made Riser very angry, he saw all his pawns cut down like twigs in the blink of an eye. Issei was still standin in place, waiting fro his servants to finish off Riser's peerage. Riser's 2 rooks were next to engage the 4 deathknights, but both of them were cut down just as fast as the pawns.

_Isabela and Xuelan, incapacitated._

Riser was now sweating heavily, both his rooks were taken out just as fast.

"I will make you suffer for that!" Riser yelled.

His knights were next, they traded a few blows with the deathknights, but they were cut down in just 2 seconds.

_Karlamine and Siris, incapacitated._

Riser now had 4 remaining pieces left. His knights, rooks and pawns were annihilated. His bishops slowly walked towards the deathknights, but to their surprise, the deathknights suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind them. Mihae was impaled by the spear of Varn and Ravel was stabbed by Kel, rendering both of them, unconscious.

_Ravell and Mihae, incapacitated._

Riser was now gritting his teeth in anger.

"Yubelluna! Destroy them!" he ordered. Yubelluna flew to the air and used her fire attacks against the deathknights. The fire attacks exploded and smoke was now covering the arena. A sudden gust of wind cleared the smoke, revealing the 4 deathknights who were standing in place, not even hurt from the explosion. The audience was awestruck upon seeing this, most of them fainted while others wanted Riser to win. Yubelluna was suddenly brought down to the ground by Veila's whip, causing her to fall faceflat unto the floor. Yubelluna was struggling to stand up, some of her bones were broken and she had to use her wings as support just to stand up. Varn threw his spear at Yubelluna, who wasn't fast enought to dodge the spear. She was impaled and thrown into a nearby wall.

_Yubelluna, incapacitated._

The 4 deathknights jumped back behind Issei, causing Riser to raise an eyebrow.

"It's just the 2 of us now" said Issei, while grinning. Riser summoned his wings and flew up. He created 2 fire spheres and threw them at Issei. Issei just extended his right arm and the fire spheres suddenly stopped. He flicked his wrist and sent the fire spheres back to Riser, who was able to dodge in time.

'How the hell did he do that?!" Riser mentally screamed. Everyone who watched were amazed at what the armoured man had done. Riser was suddenly brought down to the ground by an unkown force (telekinesis). He landed on his chest, making a few cracks appear on the floor. Riser stood up and threw 2 more giant fire spheres at Issei, who just stood still and took the blast head on. The explosion caused everyone who was watching to cover their eyes. The explosion created a lot of smoke, but it all dispersed when a very powerful torrent of wind was released by Riser, hoping to see his enemy dead, but Issei just stood there, unhurt. Issei took a step back and summoned his wings. Everyone's eyes widened when they saw the majestic blue feathered wings.

"You're a fucking angel!?" yelled Riser.

"No, and believe me when i say that i'm the farthest thing from" answered Issei, who was now hovering over the ground.

"It's time to end this" said Issei, who created a giant sphere from his power of corruption.

'What the hell is that power?' thought Sirzechs, who was watching from his seat. Issei threw the giant sphere at Riser, who barely had time to dodge as the sphere hit him in the chest, causing a massive blue explosion.

Riser was now lying on the cold floor, unable to move from the force of the blast and the aftereffects of the power of corruption.

'What the fuck was that?' he thought. Issei slowly approached Riser, his sword was drawn.

"Who the hell are you?" said Riser, his voice was now very weak.

"I have many names" said Issei. "But you may call me, Deathbringer ( Deathbringer was his title after he destroyed Ogrimar, it's also his favorite title)" said Issei. His title alone already indicated his abilities.

'This one has power' thought Sirzechs.

"Do you yield?" said Issei, pointing his blade at Riser's throat.

"I yield" said RIser weakly.

_Riser Phenex, yields._

AFTER THE FIGHT:

"Deathbringer? I've never heard of that person before" said one of the devils who were chatting among themselves.

"I felt his power. It was evil and chaotic in nature" said a high-class devil.

"Rias-sama! You're free from Riser at last!" yelled Akeno, who ran to hug Rias.

"Yes, but i wonder why that Deathbringer guy saved me..." said Rias.

"Then why don't we ask him?" said Akeno. "He's just outside the mansion" she said. The duo ran outside, hoping to meet the stranger, but when they arrived, they saw him being surrounded by at least 100 guards.

"You are hereby sentenced to 1000 years in prison for killing one of the guards" said another guard, who was holding out a piece of paper.

"I have no time for this" said Issei. A scream was heard, when they looked, it was a guard who was impaled by a spear. The 4 deathknights suddenly arrived and killed all the guards.

"How troublesome" said Issei, who was now walking away with his servants.

"Wait!" yelled Rias, who was running towards Issei. Issei turned around and said, "What do you want?" he said. Rias was shocked to hear this. This man turns up to save her and then walks away as if nothing happened.

"Who are you?" asked Rias.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me, though i suppose it would only be natural" said Issei.

"What? We've met before? Why don't i remember you?" said Rias. The man only gave out a sigh before turning around and walking away.

"Wait! Please tell me your name!" said Rias.

"Hehehe I will tell you, but not now" said Issei, before he and his deathknights summoned their horses and rode off. Rias turned around and went back into the mansion.

"I don't suppose you would know his name" said Sirzechs, who was walking towards Rias.

"Oniisan?! When did you get here?" asked Rias.

"Why wouldn't i come to your engagement party?" said Sirzechs. Rias looked down before saying. "No, i don't know him, but i would love to" said Rias.

"I suppose i need to find him first before i could give my thanks" said Sirzechs.

"Wait, you wanted him to win?!" asked Rias.

"Yes" asnwered Sirzechs.

"Then why didn't you stop the wedding?" asked Rias.

"I wouldv'e stopped it, but it would destroy our ties with the Phenex family" answered Sirzechs.

"I had expected that the Boosted Gear wielder would be the one to come to your rescue, but turns out someone came before him" said Sirzechs.

"But i did sense something strange" said Sirzechs, causing Rias to raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" asked Rias.

"The aura of the Boosted Gear has disappeared" said Sirzechs, causing Rias's eyes to widen.

"You mean Issei's dead?" asked Rias, with tears falling from her eyes.

"No" said Sirzechs, hugging Rias. "I merely meant that the Boosted Gear is now undetectable" he said. Rias let out a sigh upon hearing this.

"Perhaps you should go see him and give him the news" said Sirzechs. Rias stood up and said. "Thank you oniisan" she said, before walking away.

Issei and his deathknights were resting near the forest in the Underworld, when a sudden bright light disturbed them. Issei quickly stood up and saw Sirzechs approaching him. His deathknights drew out their weapons, but they quickly sheathed it when Issei told them.

"What do you want?" asked Issei.

"I want to thank you for helping Rias" answered Sirzechs.

"Is that all?" said Issei.

"No" Sirzechs answered, causing Issei to giveout a sigh.

"Please tell me your name" said Sirzechs.

"I'll tell you if you promise to keep it between us" answered Issei, to which Sirzechs gave a quick nod.

"Back then, i used to be called Hyoudo Issei" said Issei, causing Sirzechs to raise his an eyebrow. "Now my name is Issei Wintersoul" he said.

"So you're the Boosted Gear wielder" said Sirzechs.

"I used to be, but now i'm something more" answered Issei. "The Boosted gear is gone, it's shattered remains are lost forever" he said.

"Something more?" said Sirzechs curiously.

"All your questions will be answered in time, but now i must rest" said Issei, to which, Sirzechs only gave a quick nod before disappearing.

_PLS GIVE UR REVIEWS_


	3. Chapter 3

_**FROZENSOUL**_

_chapter 3_

_**SOMEWHERE IN AZEROTH:**_

_**"PAIN" **__Thousands of orcish blacksmiths hammered a giant piece of metal._

_"__**AGONY"**__ A giant piece of armour was attached to a gap which separated flesh, revealing the burning power within. _

_"__**MY HATRED BURNS THROUGH THE CAVERNOUS DEEPS" **__The titanic creature roars upon contact with the burning metal. The orcish blacksmiths hamered the hard metal until the creature began to move, lashing its tail back and forth. Giant battering ram were used to attach the armour together. The creature extended its burning wings from the magma below it._

_"__**THE WORLD HEAVES WITH MY TORMENT"**__ The giant creature banged its head against the wall, creating a massive earthquake which shook Azeroth._

"_**ITS WRECHED KINGDOMS QUAKE BENEATH MY RAGE" **__Thousands of structures were destroyed by the quake. The massive battering rams were used to attach the final pieces of the armour together. The giant creature now revealed itself to be a fiery dragon. WIth a tyrranical roar, the dragon flew up through the ground above it. Its massive wings scorched the skies as it flew towards the nearest city, burning everything in its path._

_"__**BUT AT LAST, THE WHOLE OF AZEROTH WILL BREAK"**__ The dragon flew above a small fishing village and burnt it to crisp. A giant dam was next to be destroyed as the giant dragon flew passed it._

_"__**AND ALL WILL BURN, BENEATH THE SHADOW OF MY WINGS" **__The giant dragon flew up into teh sky and revealed its true face. The skin was black, but lava could be seen oozing through the cracks of its skin. The jaw was made of metal. The chest was open, which revealed the burning flesh of the giant beast. It settled itself upon a castle, the ground turned into lava as the creature walked through it._

MEANWHILE IN ISSEI'S CAMP:

"My lord is there something wrong?" asked Alrud. Issei had been in deep thought for quite some time now.

"If i wanted to conquer this world, where should i attack first?" asked Issei. The Lichking's influence had rubbed off into him, giving him the mind of a conqueror.

"My lord, my suggestion would matter little, but i suggest attacking the black-winged beings first, they seem to be the weakest" said Alrud.

"A fine suggestion" answered Issei, turning his gaze upon the land of the fallen-angels. "This invasion will be swift"

"Pardon me my lord, but we don't have an army" said Veila. "We're strong, but we can't conquer that place by ourselves"

"There is no need for such concern" said Issei, unsheathing Frozenwrath from it's scabbard and thrusting the ground. The soil began to break and crack, icy torrents seaped from the cracks and finally, an armored arm emerged from the ground, followed by another and as the undead knights emerged, so did their horses. The ground eventually turned into ice as the army revealed every soldier it had. The army had a grand total of 500,000 undead knights who were clad in diamond armor and diamond weapons, all the soldiers were mounted on a skeletal horse that was also clad in diamond armor.

"I will rebuild the scourge here, and this world will belong to me" said Issei, raising his sword up in the air. The undead knights who saw this let out a bone-chilling war cry.

FALLEN ANGEL SIDE:

"We're under attack!" yelled a fallen angel, before her head was ripped from her shoulders by an undead knight. The fallen-angels who heard the scream, instantly went to the source, but when they arrived, their minds were filled with horror as they watched the massive army that was attacking them.

"We're doomed" said one of the fallen angels. "We can't fight an army of that-". The fallen angel's head was cleaved by a giant sword that was thrown by Kel.

"Storm the city!" yelled Issei. The undead knights let out a warcry before charging. The fallen angels in the city stood no chance against the scourge. Before the invasion began, the fallen angels had a population of 10,000 citizens, but after the invasion, 10,000 was reduced to 0, none survived.

"This city shall be my main base" said Issei, unsheating his blade and stabbing the ground. The ground cracked open and giant skeletal structures emerged from the ground. They moulded and twisted before they finally formed the first structure, the citadel. A massive black fortress was now floating above the ruins of the fallen angel city. Soon, the other skeletal structures formed another building, the crypt. The massive temple now stood in front of the citadel, it created a thick green mist that surrounded the city. The skeletal structures moulded once again to form the last structure, the halls of the dead. Here, the new army army was being created from the corpses of the fallen angels.

"The new scourge has come!" said Issei as he sat on his throne which was adorned in bones and silver.

GREMORY ESTATE:

"Lord SIrzechs!" a devil messenger came bargin in.

"What is it?" Sirzechs said as he stood up and walked towards the mesenger.

"My lord, our scouts have confirmed that Arvuri (I can't think of any other name for the fallen-angel city) has been destroyed" said the messenger.

"What happened?" asked Sirzechs, genuinely concerned.

"Our scouts said that the city was attacked by an army of 500,000 horsemen" answered the messenger.

"And the fallen-angels?" asked Sirzechs.

"None survived my lord. The entire populaton was reduced to zero" said the messenger.

"Do you know who was leading the attack?" asked Sirzechs, rubbing his forehead.

"Yes my lord, our scouts have confirmed that the massive army was being led by the person who called himself Deathbringer" said the messenger. Sirzechs raised both eyebrows upon hearing this.

'Is Issei really capable of such an act?!' he thought to himself before saying. "You may leave now, messenger". The messenger took a quick bow before disappearing.

WITH ISSEI:

"Where do we strike next my lord?" asked Varn.

"The fallen-angels have a total of 3 cities here in the underworld. After i take all of them, i will recreate Northrend here" said Issei, pointing to a northern location on the map.

"When do we strike my lord?" asked Kel, approaching silently from the side.

"Now" said Issei. "We give them no room to breathe"

The northern city of Asilya was besieged by Issei and his army of undead horsemen and undead fallen-angels. The city fell after a series of skirmishes. The southern city of Revron was next to be besieged. The city held strong at first and would've won if it wasn't for the fact that undead units never tire. The city fell after 3 days of constant skirmishing and assaults. The eastern city of Kinvar was the last city to be besieged by the new scourge. Like Revron, the city held strong at first, but eventually got destroyed by the scourge.

"Let this land know the blight of the scourge" said Issei as he drew out Frozenwrath from it's scabbard and stabbing the ground. The soil around Issei instantly began to wither. The trees, the grass and lush flowers that populated the area was now withered. The blight of scourge spread throughout the fallen-angel region. The region was now covered in snow and ice that stretched endlessly across the frozen region. Literaly everything in the vast region was now covered in ice and snow.

"When do we attack the devils my lord?" asked Veila.

"We attack them when they are weakened" answered Issei. "Attacking them now would result in a half victory"

Veila raised an eyebrow and shook her head sideways.

"Meaning, we can't reduce their population to 0 and end up with fighting rebel forces" said Issei. Veila walked away from the throneroom and entered her own quarters.

_The true nature of the scourge is to enslave every kingdom that exists within it's chosen territory. Peace is for the weak, a true empire is forged by war. Only the strong will survive the onslaught of the scourge. The weak shall be slaughtered and the strong shall be defeated, that is the law of scourge._

_**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. I'LL UPDATE THIS ASAP **_

_**Reviews please**_


End file.
